legendsofeostrafandomcom-20200215-history
History of the Twin Worlds
Formation of The Twin Worlds In the beginning when the universe was still an infant and the energy lattices formed their layered silky web, matter and its brother, anti-matter, burst forth in fury and splendour. Galaxies, randomly arranged as sisters, drifted side by side in a fathomless work of infinite and naked beauty. Planets with their mother moons and grandfather suns were born in a series of soundless explosions. Gravity, the canvas of this infinite painting, stretched forever, pulling and pushing in a galactic tug-of-war, its frightening blackness splashed with honeyed yellow suns, dotted with brilliant white stars, hoarding devil-red dwarfs, with ocean-blue planets dusted exquisitely in the gaps. And it was in these gaps that the Twin Worlds formed, overlaid and conjoined as twins to play out lives in a cosmic drama with the multiverse as its stage. When was this world Annwyn, so alive with power and the leading lady in this theatre, first introduced to her significant other, Earth? No one is sure; but for now, this little play, a knot in the belt of time, reveals a drama of exquisite beauty. Chronology of events The Formation of Annwyn, the Elementals, and formation of Eostra and the Connection. In the ancient days during the formation of the world of Annwyn, the elements of Earth, Air, Fire and Water, formed essences; beings that were the conscious representation of each element. These forms became known as Elementals. They forged the Lore; the governing laws and powers for their own element so that the mysteries of the land could be understood and mastered by others. In the beginning, Elementals worked closely together to forge the foundation and shape of Annwyn. After many Eon’s they paused, observed, and were content with what was made in the forging. Alas, peace was not to last. The Elementals were engorged on their own self-importance and began to fight, one with another, bickering about the form and control of nature. This bitter war lasted for an Eon, and lands that were that were once the envy of the galaxy became desolate wastelands, ravaged with misery and sorrow. Their infinite power began to undo what they had created. Lands that were torn asunder are now known as the Abandoned lands and none dare enter these lands for fear of being trapped in a despairing life of torment and unspeakable horrors. Arwin, the first Air Elemental, saw in the prolepsis of the future, the tearing apart of the fabric of the Elements that formed the physical world, and its ultimate end. She proposed that another Elemental be created that represented a united and harmonised being that took the best from each of the Elementals and would harmonise the unlimited power of all the Elementals into a single whole. This new Elemental would develop the law of harmony and bring balance in all nature. Terra, the First of the Earth Elementals, saw the wisdom in this, and together, were able to persuade both Lagan, the Fire Elemental, and Arlyn, the Water Elemental, to create Eostra, a new Elemental being, the purest of heart and mind, with the greatest attributes from each of the Elementals. And so Eostra was created in a galactic burst of Energy, outside space and time. She was the summation of all the Lore of the Elementals up to that time. The small cabal of all powerful Elementals were once again pleased with their creation. Over time, Eostra once again brought balance to the world through the Lore of Nature and the Seasons. Peace and harmony reigned within the natural land of Annwyn for the next 70 Million years, until sentient beings; beings that could feel and empathise, evolved through the process of Nature and began to fill Annwyn. These beings began cohabiting with the basic plant and animal life forms that had formed early in the creation of the planet. The first of these sentient beings were the modern animals, which were soon followed by Exotics, beings with extraordinary powers, who became keepers of the Lore of each Element to which they dedicated their existence. Eventually, around 200,000 years ago, the modern people of Annwyn evolved and began to habitat Annwyn in greater numbers. Modern Exotics and their Annwyian brethren, were born with complex higher brain functions that mirrored the intellectual functions similar to Elementals. This higher brain function also brought with it independent Will, an ability to think independently from each other. Eostra saw the potential for selfish behaviours, similar to that of the original Elementals and wanted to ensure as much as possible, that conscious sentient beings could live in harmony with each other. After careful consideration, Eostra realised that it was unwise to force or manipulate intelligent beings to live in harmony, but reasoned in her ancient understanding that if each being had a strong molecular connection with the world around them, where they could interact with, and draw power from that world, they would be less likely to bring harm through ignorance and selfishness into the world around them. Over time Eostra established The Connection, the ability of all sentient beings on Annwyn to fuse their own beings and consciousness with the world around them. She created the Lore of The Connection, a Lore that gave all beings the ability to understand, focus and manage the power of the world in which they live. Each being, according to their makeup and mastery of the Lore, could feel the plants, animals and other Annwynian peoples around them, as well as draw the immense power contained in the energy lattices of all living things. Formation and History of the Melders It was forbidden for the Elementals to interfere with the affairs of the Annwynian’s. Eostra understood, as did all Elementals, that any kind of interference would have potentially cataclysmic consequences on the core molecular structure of the energy lattices. To avoid this catastrophe and provide a mechanism for guiding the races, Eostra created the Lore of the Elements and handed it down to chosen individuals, Annwyian peoples, including Exotics, who showed a deep fusion with The Connection. This Lore would be handed down to the chosen few who would devote their life to the service of the Lore and the preservation of the land. The first of the Melders, as Eostra named them for their ability to meld the power of the four elements, was Raewyn Tillposs of Mithra, nearly 10,000 years before our present time. Within the next seven Millennia only a select few dozen Melders were chosen as physical Lore Masters for Eostra and the Elementals. The early and most senior of these were Abinad Glayloth, Olini Gweakin, and most recently Magas Whiteoak. Together with a few other Melders, they formed the Council called Elders of Eostra, the governing body of the Lore of Eostra. Over time they created artefacts and symbols of the power of the Lore. Some of these symbols became representation of the Lore so its secrets could be better understood. These symbols were sometimes nothing more than scrolls and manuscripts. The artefacts were created to focus or enhance a particular set of Lore powers. The first of these were the Rings of Raewyn; powerful rings, created by the first of the Melders, Raewyn Tilposs. At the centre of the ring was the powerful Nazurite Stone. This ring held special properties that channeled and enhanced the powers drawn from The Connection. Over the next five thousand years, some of the other artefacts that were created by Melders include The Harp of Harmony, Gilga’s Kettle, and the Adros Dagger. All performed different functions and have played different roles during the course of the histories of the people. So significant was the arrival of the Melders on the advancement of the beings on Annwyn, that the people of Annwyn began to measure time within this historical frame. All events prior to the first Melder, Raewyn Tillposs, were called BM for Before Melder, and all historical events after the birth of the first Melder were called PM for Post Melder. Thus began the modern era of the people on the planet on Annwyn. A long period of harmony and prosperity reigned in the lands, communities thrived and spread throughout the world. Some people created large cities and used the Lore to build highly advanced civilisations, others remained simple in their observations and lifestyles. In all this, villages and cities alike, lived in peace, one with another. It was during this time that the Elders of E, completed the documentation of the various Lore of Elementals, and as a result, learning of The Connection rapidly developed among all societies, allowing growth throughout the land while protecting the land. The ability to fuse with the land, created a symbiotic relationship between many of the races as while providing the people with a important skills on how to best the land without the deadly consumption of natural resources. Category:World Building